


Closure

by xKinkajou



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKinkajou/pseuds/xKinkajou
Summary: Ashe thought she had put her past to rest when she hired Harlocke. When Thog accepts a mission taking them to what was supposed to be a quick diplomatic adventure, she finds simply forgetting about your problems doesn't rid you of them.Takes place just after Dungeon Truck as an alternate timeline to The Calm/A Storm. Ashe/Thog and minor Markus/Inien





	1. The Mission

Ashe, Markus, and Gregor sat around their usual table in the bar just hanging out after a long night of watching Inien tend the bar. It was nice having actual customers and not having to bartend themselves. 

“I'm telling you guys, you have to come with me and Kier next time. The Fox King’s manor is super cool. Apparently there used to be tons of parties there. I'm thinking we can renovate it and have some fun,” Markus said.

Ashe raised her eyebrows, “Markus, isn't that one of the shrines? I'm pretty sure the Fox King doesn't want you messing with her house.”

“Nah, Kier said she's been gone for ages. Besides, I think she'd appreciate someone cleaning her house for her.”

Before Ashe could give a rebuttal, Thog entered the bar, wearing a pensive expression. He took a seat between Markus and Ashe while Demetrius automatically set a glass of whiskey on the table for him. He nodded distractedly at the imp in thanks and looked around at the three, “Well, I've found myself in a bit of a predicament. We haven't really been getting offers since the dungeon.” Markus raised a finger to interject but Thog talked over him, teeth gritted “For reasons we already discussed and won't be going over again, Markus.” Markus put his hand down and Thog continued, “I do have this one job offer I've been sitting on for awhile.” He pulled a letter from his pocket, the creases well worn as if he had read it again and again. He set it on the table. “The pay is good. Really really good. If it weren't for the,” he pursed his lips, “restriction, I would have agreed right away.” He looked each of them in the eye in turn, “This is a delicate mission, and they request two people, maximum. In a case like this I feel it would be best that I would be there to prevent the usual… eh, shenanigans you guys find yourselves in. That would mean I could only take one of you.” The three friends exchanged looks. 

“Well, what kind of job is it exactly? If its monsters, take Gregor obviously.” Ashe suggested, Gregor nodding in agreement.

Markus waggled his fingers, “And I got the wiz biz and devilishly good looks covered.” He winked at Thog.

Gregor nodded again but Ashe frowned, “I really don't like the idea of not everyone going though. We're a team. I've… kind of had enough of going solo.”

Thog looked at Ashe, “So you don't want to do it? Because I decided you'd be best for the sort of mission it is.” He tapped the paper, “This guy wants someone to come in and act as a mediator between a group of humans and a group of spirit folk. I figured seeing as you seem to have a foot in both worlds…”

Ashe groaned, “Come on Thog, we literally just did that in Onorant and look how that turned out.”

“Well, the only reason that turned out the way it did was their long stupid history of fucking each other over. These two groups,” he tapped the paper again, “apparently were both trying to settle into this area at the same time and things have started heating up over territory issues. So they just need someone who can come talk some sense into them before it turns violent.”

“I hope they weren't new settlers because they both just left Onorant.” Gregor said, frowning.

Markus raised a hand, “Wait a minute Thog. This seems like an incredibly easy mission for having such a generous reward. And does anyone else think its suspicious they only want two people?”

Thog shrugged, “When two opposing groups are on the borderline of fighting, sending in a large group to intervene will look more like mercenaries than diplomats. Both sides will think the other is trying to pull one over on them and they end up killing each other and the third group regardless. I've seen stuff like this before.”

Markus’ brows furrowed, “Well... if you're certain about it Thog, then I'm fine with this. Ashe, how do you feel?”

Ashe fidgeted, “I don't know…”

Thog leaned forward, “Let me put this into my perspective for you. I was with you in the Ban Lands and watched you overcome this whole crisis you had with yourself. You're more confident in yourself now than you were then. I won't be drinking any goddamn mushrooms while I'm there and I'll be with you the whole time, ready to pull us out if I think we're getting in over our heads. I was there too, I wouldn't put us in the same position again because honestly I really fucking hated Onorant.”

“You really think I’m more confident?” Ashe asked, voice squeaking. 

Markus butted in, “I agree with Thog on that. You've been a whole lot happier too. Man, when we went to that dungeon, you were all gung ho-” he stopped, realizing, and trailed off, “Until you lost your shuriken and the dungeon almost killed you...uh, anyway….” he coughed awkwardly.

Gregor beamed at Ashe, “It looks like you’re the only one who didn’t notice.”

Ashe looked between the three of her friends all full of faith in her, a lump of emotion in her throat. She swallowed and set her jaw. She reached over to steal Thog's drink. “Alright I'll do it.” She downed it and got up to leave.

Thog smirked, “That would be so much more badass if I didn't know you couldn't get drunk off of it.”

Ashe sighed. “You guys just can't let me be cool can you.” Demetrius was shuffling over to bring Thog another whiskey. She snatched it, downed it, and slammed the glass on the table next to Thog. “Nyeh,” she stuck her tongue out and huffed out of the bar. Demetrius stared daggers after her.

Thog watched her leave then glanced at the glass, mumbling to himself, “Would have been pretty hot if she'd left out the last bit…”

Markus choked into his glass, “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” Thog took a new glass proffered by Demetrius and stood to leave, not seeing Markus who was giving him a shit eating grin. After Thog was gone, Markus looked back to the table and noticed Thog had forgotten the letter. He reached over for it, frowning.


	2. Departure

It didn't take nearly as long as it used to to charter a ship now that the Shrouded Isles were populated and actively trading. Thog was able to make arrangements to leave the next day. The island they were heading for was only about a days sail durst.

Ashe smiled, surprisingly confident in herself today, “Dont worry about it Markus, we'll be back in a couple days, it's a super simple mission. After the Ban, this should be a breeze.”

Markus frowned, “Well I hope so. Do you want to take an imp with you for good measure? I don't know what they could do for you but…”

“You know Markus, Imps are great and all but somehow I dont think they'd be best to take to a diplomatic meeting.”

“Alright, just… come back safe.”

“Wow that's super foreboding.”

Thog ambled up next to them, “Everything will be fine Markus. Ashe is super competent.” 

Ashe grinned, “Yeah, and Thogs got a gun.”

“Oh yeah, that's right.” Markus relaxed a little.

Thog scowled. “Why do you guys always act like a gun is some kind of superweapon.”

“Just wait til Kier finally gets one, then it will be,” Gregor added worriedly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I've seen what he did to a goddamn sword, he's never getting a gun.” Thog looked up as one of the sailors was waving them over. “It's time to go, ready Ashe?”

Ashe patted her weapons and pack, making sure she had everything. “I think so.” She turned to Markus and Gregor. “Well, see you guys later!” She gave them a smile and headed up the dock with Thog.

Markus leaned over to Gregor and murmured, “Gregor, am I worrying too much, or do you think there's something weird about all this?” 

Gregor shrugged, “I can't think of anyone better to pick for this mission. Word must be getting around that the Shrouded Isles is a peaceful mixed human and spirit community. So maybe they just want one of each, one human, one spirit… type. Thogs a smart guy, I think he'd recognize if something was afoot.” 

Markus thought about the letter he took from Thog that he'd reread several times over. It was pretty straightforward but something was off about it that he couldn't put his finger on. He sighed. “Gregor, I'm gonna need your help to keep me busy or I'm going to go crazy worrying about them. Well, tomorrow. I told Inien we'd hang out tonight.”

“Oh. Well count me out. She said if I blocked her again she'd turn me into a newt. She can't do that can she? I wasn't even sure what I did… Being an owl was bad enough.”

Markus snorted, “I don't think she can polymorph, no. Don't worry about it, we were kind of planning on activities with just us anyway.”

“Ah, wizard stuff huh?”

“Sure Gregor.” He clapped him on the shoulder, “Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go find ingredients for pasta.”

“Okay see you…wait. That’s what you had last time.” He stopped and thought, “The last time you were having dinner with Inien and I joined and she got mad….” He looked at Markus suspiciously, “I think I’m starting to get why she was mad at me.”

 

Ashe and Thog stood by the side of the ship, watching the ocean and shooting the shit. Ashe turned to Thog “You know, I figure they’re saying the same thing, but do you think they’ll be alright without us?”  


Thog shrugged, “What are they gonna do? Burn the- oh my god we left Kier and Markus without supervision.”  


Ashe’s eyes widened, “Gods, and Inien will probably just egg them on.”  


Thog put his head in his hands, “Oh god how can I just forget something like that. Ashe, if we don’t have a home anymore when we get back, I’m so sorry.”  


They commiserated together the rest of the trip.

********************  
NOTE: The rest of this chapter is slightly NSFW  
*********************  
Markus and Inien indeed met up for dinner and drinks later that night. They usually met up at the house Inien had claimed as her own since Markus shared one with Gregor. They’d gone through the usual, discussing magic, making jabs at each other, just having a good time as friends. As usual, it progressed into more.  
Markus found himself staring up at Inien, riding on top of him. Nothing was out of the ordinary, this was how they occasionally spent their nights together. But something was different tonight. He stared up at her, her face full of pleasure and just felt a warm emotion blossoming in his gut. He normally wasn't one to say anything without thinking, but this night looking up at her, with more than a few drinks in him, something had changed. It took him a moment to realize that the words breathlessly whispered were his own, “I love you.”  
Inien immediately stiffened, “Is it my wizard hearing damage or did you just say….”

Markus stammered, “I'm sorry, something just suddenly came over me. I’ve... never felt that way before about someone.”

Inien sighed but didn’t get up yet. “I should have told you from the start. I'm not a serious relationship kind of girl.”

“How about we go for casual serious?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Markus what the fuck does that even mean.”

“At this point, you have to admit, we're more than casual sex. But like, I can't imagine getting married or being exclusive or anything.” He frowned, “How do I explain this. Do whatever we want, see other people if we feel like it. But, you and me are always number one. I can't imagine being together forever or any sappy romance junk like that either.”

“Don’t you write sappy romance junk?”

He smirked at the jab but didn’t address it. He raised a hand to her face, “I want to be with you now. And for the foreseeable future. I just… I dont know, it feels stupid to say but I kinda feel like we're kindred spirits somehow. 

Inien seemed to deflate, “I've… kind of had some similar thoughts myself. I just… “ she paused, “I just haven't wanted to get too attached. You wouldn't think so, but I'm the kind of person who's been through a lot of loss. You know, when you’re from Freearch, it kinda shapes who you are.”

“And that loss turned you into the hardened person you are today who’s afraid of love?”

She snorted. “You’re still thinking like a writer. Nah I've always been an asshole. Now I’m just an asshole that doesn’t like to make lasting relationships because they just die.” She leaned forward lips grazing his, “ But, now that I think on it, you’re not the type that goes down easy.” She snorted again, “Actually you are but not like… nevermind. Anyway, I'm liking the sound of casual serious. Commitment without actually having to commit.”

He pulled her face to his, “I fucking love you Inien.”


	3. The Trap

The next day, Gregor, Markus, and Firi sat in the bar around a table covered in papers. They were telling Firi about different monsters they had met while she furiously scribbled notes. Dozens of attempts at sketches littered the table. Most of them she had already added innards and skeletons to. 

A metal hand slammed on the table, sending papers flying, “What's up nerds, where's Ashe?” Harlocke looked around at the three with a blank expression.

Firi frowned at the scattered papers, “I had those organized.”

Markus stopped picking up papers to squint at her, “You... never mind.” He turned back to the alchemist, “Ashe is out at the moment.”

“Well where is she, I'll go find her. I finished her mission and found out about a separate plan they had to catch her. I figured I could take care of it for her for a price.” Harlocke’s confident smile shifted to a frown as Markus and Gregor exchanged worried looks. 

“Ashe is out on a mission with Thog. They shouldn't be back for a day or two.”

Harlocke's frown deepened, “Please don't tell me they fell for an obvious trap.” Markus handed her the letter Thog had left behind. She skimmed through it and groaned, “Of course they did. Look at this, they specifically made this mission knowing that, one, Thog would want to go to babysit-” She coughed. “Manage, sorry.” She didn't look sorry. “And two, that he would pick Ashe to go with him due to the nature of the job. And the payout is just high enough to be tempting but not too high to be suspicious.” She glared at Markus, “You’re smart, you should have put it together. Hell, Thog is smart, he should have put it together.”

Markus hung his head, “I knew something was up, I just couldn't figure out why.”

“Well if I were you, I'd go after them. They didn't hire out for this, apparently this guy was Ashe's boyfriend in Meathe or something.”

“Wait, what?” Markus and Gregor chorused.

“I don't know, before I killed him, the leader of the pirates was saying something about how this guy Kelly, which of course it’s a Kelly, was going to succeed him and he was the strongest and smartest man on the island and he was going to finish what I couldn't and take Ashe back, make her get married and strip her of her duties or something. Coming from a Meathian, that claim doesn't really impress me. At all. But take from that what you will. I probably should have let him live long enough to talk more, but I was pretty pissed.”

“Okay, you're throwing a lot at me here. We'll talk about that later. Is the boat you came on still here?” Markus stood.

Harlocke shrugged, “Maybe, I was expecting to be stuck here a day or two haggling price before I left so I didn't ask them to wait.” she sighed, “Now what am I gonna do with my time.” She glanced at them expectantly.

Gregor stood, “Sorry Firi, we'll have to finish this later. Come on Markus, let's go see if the boats still there.”

Markus snatched the letter back from Harlocke, “Okay, see you later guys.” He ran out the door after Gregor.

“Hey wait, don’t you want- Fuck it, I'll just tell Thog you hired me and he owes me. I am not getting stuck here until another boat comes in.”

Inien watched them go from behind the bar, washing a glass. Part of her wanted to stay because she knew this was something Ashe should deal with on her own. She was livid when she found out Ashe paid for someone to take care of her problems. She rubbed the glass harder, as she got angry just thinking about it. After all that talk in Onorant about how she could never progress if everyone enabled her to stay where she was, she passed her problems off again. At the same time if she stayed she would have to do actual work. She put down the glass. “Colvin! Watch the bar for me, I’ll be back.” She took off after them. 

 

Thog consulted the map that had come with the letter. “This looks to be about the right place.” He looked around at the clearly hastily constructed houses.

“Wow, it's like they were deciding who owns the place by just trying to build a village faster and shittier than the other side,” Ashe smirked.

Thog groaned, “Honestly, it’s almost worse than Meadshire.”

A man emerged from one of the houses, smiling, “You must be the mediators we asked for. I'm Ranulf, thank you so much for coming.” He leaned forward and shook Thog's hand. He offered his hand to Ashe next and faltered, “I figured you would have brought a spirit with you, you came from the Shrouded Isles right?”

Ashe shook his hand, squeezing a little harder than was necessary, “Well I’m not, not a spirit. I get on with spirits fine, don't worry about it.”

He took his hand back and rubbed it, “Yes… well, if you want to talk to them before the official meeting, their representatives are in that house over there,” He pointed across the ‘street’ then turned back to Thog, “and you can come in and speak with the human representatives.”

Ashe and Thog exchanged looks, “Can’t we both speak to them one at a time?” Thog asked.

Ranulf side-eyed the spirit’s house across the street, “They may not be welcoming to a human coming to speak with them. That's why I figured calling in mediators from the Shrouded Isles where humans and spiritfolk seem to be living together in peace was a good idea. Have the…” he hesitated, glancing at Ashe, “spirit speaks good about humans and the human speaks good about spirits, ya know?.”

Ashe fidgeted, “Boy I wasn't ready to make a speech by myself.”

Thog nudged her, “Go on Ashe, you got this. Half of the Ban village came back with us because of your influence. You'll do alright.”

She inhaled deeply and let it out. “You're right, I got this.” She gave him a small smile, “Thanks Thog.” She headed off.

Thog entered the building Ranulf had come out of, stopping in the middle of the room. His eyes narrowed. He spun around to see Ranulf closing the door and standing in front of it. The room was empty, there were no humans. Thog’s hand dropped to his gun, “You're gonna have to explain yourself real quick.”

Ranulf held his hands up in a placating manner, “Now, now, Thog. This isn't a trap for you. I just wanted a chance to speak to you alone, as an Alaranni businessman.” He gave a greasy smile, “I have an offer for you. Double the payment promised, you walk away unharmed and leave Aesling with us.”

Thog's jaw clenched, “You're asking the wrong Alaranni. If you think-” His eyes widened. “What's in the other house?” he demanded.

Ranulf sighed. “Thought you might be that way.” He leaned his head out the door, “Plan B!” He turned back to Thog, smirking. He had the briefest second of confusion as to why Thog suddenly wasn't wearing a shirt before a fist connected with his jaw. He dropped to the floor.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for emotional abuse

Ashe stepped into the spirits’ house and closed the door behind her. She was greeted by five tall, cloaked, masked spirits. All five were deathly quiet. “Um, hello. My name’s Ashe, I'm a representative from the Shrouded Isles?” She shuddered as all 5 masks slowly turned to look straight at her. They said nothing. Ashe shifted her weight nervously. She really hoped they weren't silent like the Ban. She tentatively tried the pose of the peacekeeping pachyderm. They continued to stare. Ashe sighed. All 5 masks suddenly snapped to attention as a faint call sounded from outside, causing her to jump. “What was…” she trailed off as the ‘spirits’ shed their cloaks and masks revealing five bandits. They had been standing on stools to appear taller. They were clearly going for intimidating but it just came off as comical.

Ashe laughed in relief, “Oh, good, you're just bandits. I was starting to worry we were in actual trouble.”

She didn't see the offended looks on their faces as she spun and burst out the door. She didn't think she would have trouble with these guys, but she would rather face them together with Thog. She saw him in front of the other house, surrounded by bandits. He seemed to be holding his own pretty well.

She started heading his way but stopped as doors all around slammed open and bandits poured out of them. That's when she noticed none of the ramshackle houses had windows. There would have been no way to know they were lying in wait. Every last detail of this place had been built into the trap. She drew her short sword, ready to fight.

Thog was actually having a pretty good time. After all the monsters and spirits, it was nice to finally fight something he knew how to deal with. He had swiped a couple daggers off of Ranulf and was easily fending off the bandits around him. He preferred hand to hand combat of course, but he needed to thin out the numbers fast. He flung a dagger into the chest of the bandit to his right and took the opportunity to dive out of the pile up as the man staggered back. He dodged around a building and too late realized his folly. He was used to street fighting in a city, but he'd forgotten that these people were most likely the ones that had built this particular ‘city.’  
As he rounded the corner, a sharp pain jolted through his shoulder. A bandit had been waiting for him. Before he could pull his sword back, Thog grabbed the man's sword arm, shoving his thumb hard between the tendons in his wrist. The bandit yelped, dropping the sword and Thog swiftly knocked him out with his good arm. He swore as blood dripped down his side. He just knew Ashe was going to give him shit for this, ‘that’s what you get for going into a fight without a shirt.’  
He circled back around the house the way he came, drawing his gun. The group of bandits were looking the other way, expecting him to have made a full circle. He dropped the first bandit with a crack. He holstered his gun and flung his last dagger, dropping another. He fell into the rest with his fists, ducking and weaving and gritting his teeth whenever he had to use his wounded shoulder. 

Ashe, just finishing the last of her group of bandits, grinned as she looked over at Thog. She briefly wondered where he learned to throw daggers like that and if he would show her how. She could tell he was having a good time. After all, bandits were basically just interns with weapons. In the flurry of bodies, she couldn't see that he had been wounded yet. Movement in the trees caught the edge of her vision. She looked over and froze. A man, an all too familiar man, stood on a thick tree branch, lowering a blowdart gun from his lips. He saw her looking and gave her a nasty smile. She whirled to look at Thog. A small dart had suddenly sprouted in his neck. She called his name in a panic, sprinting towards him. 

He had noticed the dart at about the same time she did. “Ashe, we need to go now!” he roared, sweeping the bandits out of his way and rushing to meet up with her. With every step, his body felt heavier and heavier. He felt hands snatch at him from behind. He swore. He thought he'd have more time. Whoever this was paid a lot of money for fast-acting poison. He slapped uselessly at the hands grabbing him. He couldn't even make a fist anymore at this point. He watched helplessly as Ashe grew farther and farther away.  
As Thog disappeared Ashe spun, eyes scanning the trees frantically. Icy cold fear washed over her. The one person she hoped she would never see again was out there somewhere. She stood frozen in place. She knew she needed to run after Thog, but her body refused to move. He captured Thog to lure her in. If she went after Thog, he would be waiting. They'd take her back. It would all be over. “Dammit. Why now?” her voice broke, already on the verge of tears. “Fuck fuck fuck what do I do?” Memories of her childhood flooded to her mind unbidden. 

“Aesling, this is Kelly. He's going to be your husband when you grow up.” her father guided her out from her hiding place behind his leg. A young boy, a little older than her stood in front of them. He had kind eyes and a kind smile. She hadn't seen this boy before, she didn't get to play with the other kids much. She spent most of her time either being taught by the elders how she was going to be the guardian and what her duties to the island were or being trained how to fight. She smiled shyly back, “Hello.”  
Her father left them so they could meet.  
“So what do you like to do for fun?” Kelly asked.  
“Fun? I guess I like exploring the woods. I like to climb the trees and see all the animals. Oh!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lump of wood, “Look at this!”  
He cocked his head. “What is it?”  
She frowned, “Its supposed to be an owl. I saw one last night.”  
He smiled “It was a good first attempt.”  
“You can have it if you want”  
“I'll treasure it.” She never saw him toss it in the bushes. He later claimed he lost it.

“Are you scared of the binding ceremony?”  
“A little. They won't tell me what's going to happen.” She pouted. “They never tell me anything. “  
“I'll be there for you, cheering you on.” He smiled.  
When the time came, she wished he hadn't insisted on coming. They forced her to strip and lay still for agonizing hours as they slowly tattooed bindings all over her body. The pain wasn't just from the tattooing process. Power seared through her flesh with each stick of the needle. The pain remained until the tattooing was complete hours later, a tortuous fire in her skin that grew and grew. Finally it was over. Her skin felt raw, like the time had accidentally cut off most of her thumbnail when she was first learning to carve, except it was all over her body. They covered her and left her to rest. As soon as everyone was gone, she curled into a ball and cried. There was one person who hadn't left though.  
“Why are you crying?.” Kelly stared down at her.  
“It still hurts.” She sniffed.  
For the first time she could remember, he frowned, “Stop being such a baby. The tattoos don't hurt that bad.” He had gotten tattoos similar to the ones her father had, signifying he would be the future headman. “You're lucky I got picked to be your husband. No one else would want a crybaby like you.” He turned and left before she could say anything.

After this, the kind persona he had put on began to unravel. In front of everyone else, he was the perfect boy, a promising future leader, and a kind suitor. When he had Ashe alone, he became a monster.

“Isn't the white hair so unique? She's so lovely.” He would tell others.  
“You're not attractive at all, you look like a man. You should grow your hair out.” He would tell her.

“She tries so hard in weapons training, isn't she great?”

“I can't believe that they would let such a worthless person be the guardian. I'm done training with you. You'll never best me and you'll never get better. What's the point?”

And then the worst thing he ever said to her, because it was the one that she most believed deep in her heart no matter how much she wished not to. “You know, no one actually likes you right? They're only treating you like that because you're the guardian. I'm the only one who loves you.” It became the reason she clung to him. He loved her, he said he did. She thought she loved him back. It was insidious, she fell in love with the kindness and when the wickedness revealed itself, it was framed as if it were her own fault.  
“Why are you so useless? My eight-year-old brother can wield a sword better than that. I’m telling you for your own good. You need to get better.”  
He spent years building himself up in her mind as something to be feared. Logically she knew she was far more powerful than him now, but her anxiety and insecurities overruled that part of herself.

All the smiles had been fake. The assurances meant nothing. She was a tool to her people for protection. She was a tool to him for status. No one on that island, not even Kelly for all he had told her, truly cared about her. They only needed her for what they made her to be.  
They didn't want her back. They wanted the power they gave her back.  
She thought of the friends she had now, Markus and Gregor. The three of them were brought together by happenstance, but they had been through so much together now. Their smiles were genuine. They truly meant it when they encouraged her. She thought of everyone she knew on the Shrouded Isles. Dont, Kylil, and the other spiritfolk that allowed them to live on the islands and bring home refugees. Charoth, who was like a son to her. Kier, who despite her initial misgivings was one of the most selfless people she had ever met. Inien was…. Inien. Colvin, Firi, everyone else who had followed them back from Onorant. She hadn’t realized how many true friendships she had made, people she cared about and they cared about her back. It was something she had never dreamed she could have.

Thog, her oldest actual friend. They mostly got on in Meadshire because everyone else was just so wildly incompetent. Thinking about, she realized she had come to treasure his friendship. They might have gotten off to a rocky start with the whole being sold as slaves thing, but spending time with the trio seemed to have brought out a different side of him. She decided, even if it meant the end of the road for her, she would get him out of this. Markus and Gregor would understand, she hoped.

She was shocked out of her reverie when a nearby door slammed open. Ranulf staggered out and looked around in a daze.  
Another memory popped in her head, a much more pleasant one. Before she left Onorant she had a conversation with Zeke on how to balance the two halves in his life, human and spirit. Her broken human self couldn't do this. But the Neck Stab- she cursed Markus for getting the name in her head. Her other self could.

She moved to grab Ranulf by the collar before he could flee. “You're going to tell me everything that's going on here.” A wicked grin came over her. “Or you'll end up like them.” She swung him around so he could see the pile of dead bandits that had ambushed her. He spilled everything. After seeing Kelly in the trees, she wasn’t too surprised by what Ranulf said. She dropped him and turned away as he ran. She tried to smother the last bit of nervousness she had. “Alright Ashe, you can do this.” She ran off in the direction Ranulf had pointed her in, summoning the hand of moss and stone.


	5. Captured

Thog was dragged to a nearby outpost, at least he assumed it was an outpost and not the bandits’ main base. His wrists were lashed to a post with chains. A hard-jawed man approached followed by one of the bandits, the leader probably. Thog smirked at the black eye on the man's face. Their conversation drifted over to him, “He broke out of the ropes and took out the guards I had on him. I was able to subdue him again.” Thog snorted to himself. “We used chains this time. He should be secure now.”  
“Good, I already set the traps in place, now all you have to do is stay out of the way so you don't ruin anything. It should all go smoothly now.” he stopped in front of Thog and stared down at him. Thog stared back, saying nothing. The man waited a little longer, rubbing his clipped auburn beard in thought. Thog had been through enough interrogations to know this was just a show. The guy was trying to make him feel uncomfortable. A decade ago this may have worked but now it just made Thog impatient. Finally, the man spoke up. “Thog was it? I'm going to give you one last chance. Make this good for yourself. Give us Ashe, and you are free to go, with payment.” The man had a familiar accent. Given the circumstances, Thog could only guess he was Meathian, though this man seemed a little more practiced in Free than Ashe. He stayed silent, staring back with dead fish eyes.  
“Tch, what the hell kind of Alaranni are you? All the ones I've met would sell out their own mother in a heartbeat.” The man laughed, and elbowed the bandit leader who seemed taken aback but said nothing.  
_‘I'm starting to see where all the racism comes from Ashe_ ,’ Thog thought wryly. An idea suddenly occurred to him and he decided to speak up, “Doesn't matter if I did, seeing as Meathians don't have currency.” he looked at the bandit, “What's he paying you in, fuckin fruit?”  
The bandit looked at Kelly in alarm but quickly looked away without speaking as the Meathian glared at him. He turned back to Thog, nostrils flaring, “Who do you think you are? I really don't think you're in a position to back talk.”  
“I think I'm the guy that rattled you enough to make threats. Were you hoping to be out of here by the time they figured out you didn't have money? Say what you will about us Alaranni, at least our money’s good AND we know how to get away with scamming people, you-” He didn't get to finish the insult as the man snapped and hooked him in the jaw.  
Thog spat out blood and just grinned at him, knowing that would gut him more than any more jabs. Veins tensed in the man’s neck and his face almost matched the copper in his hair. The bandit leader stepped up tentatively, “Kelly, it’s nearly time, shouldn't we move on?”  
Kelly straightened, “I don't have time for a lowly thug. It doesn't matter what you do at this point anyway, my plan is absolutely working-”  
“You could say it's come to, fruition?” Thog grinned at the man. ‘ _Ugh, I’ve been hanging out with those three too long. I don’t know whether to be happy or sad Markus wasn’t here to hear that_ .’  
“You just want me to hit you don't you? You're making me do this. Do you think you're better than all the other Alaranni scum? So high and mighty about not taking a bribe. Well, you're as much trash as the rest of them.”  
“Is that really all you've got? I’ve been through much worse than you.” Thog went back to his dead-eyed gaze. He found it unnerved most people.  
Kelly reddened, his fists tightened. “I don't have time for this.”He spat on him and walked away, back tensed in anger.  
Thog’s eyes narrowed watching him go. The bandit leader still stood awkwardly nearby and Thog caught his eye, “What an asshole am I right?”  
The man looked as if he wanted to ask a question, but Kelly shouted back and he hurried to catch up.  
Thog wriggled his wrists in the chains, attention turned to breaking out of them.

 

Two bandits stood guard at the entrance to the bandit outpost. They'd been briefed to not put up too much resistance and let the next intruder through. As much as they were confused by the order, they stood ready to do it anyway. They watched past the trees in the direction the fake village was in. A dust cloud rose above the trees. They exchanged looks as a distant rumble followed. They continued to watch as slowly another cloud rose, closer this time and again followed by a distant thunder-like rumble. They began shifting uncomfortably as a third cloud rose, just above the edge of the forest with a BOOM. They could have sworn they saw a human-like figure go flying like a ragdoll before it disappeared below the treeline again. A white-haired figured appeared tearing out of the forest, a giant hand flying beside her. They immediately bailed. They watched from a distance as the giant stone hand swept through the gate they had been guarding, demolishing it in one thunderous blow.  
The first guard turned to the other, “You know, I think I'm just going to go back to being a thug. It was bad enough that my parents laughed at me when they found out I joined a bandit gang. “.  
The other man, still watching the destruction in awe responded distractedly, “Yeah…. Yeah.” They left.

Ashe had never let herself loose quite like this. For the first time in her life, she was actually having fun using her power. She wasn't terrified of the consequences. Something was comforting in knowing she wouldn't be around to suffer them. The second stone hand appeared and she demolished every building, every tent. Any person she encountered was either swatted or bodily thrown away. She knew, after her experience with Zalvetta, she could do much worse things to these people, but she decided to hold back. For just a little bit, she understood the Bowel Ripper, even if she still didn't quite approve.

 

Thog straightened hearing crashes and screams behind him. He craned his neck but was only able to see clouds of dust billowing. The cacophony grew closer and closer. Occasionally he would see a bandit come soaring from that direction and fly off into the distance, screaming. He braced himself. Suddenly he fell backward. Staring up he saw the pole he had been tied to floating above him grasped in a stone fist. He turned and saw Ashe running towards him. He untangled his hands from the chains. “Don't come any closer it's a trap!”  
Before he could get the sentence out, she passed a certain point and a rune flared to life under her foot. The stone hands immediately disappeared. Thog threw himself to the side to avoid being skewered by the post. It clattered harmlessly to the ground.  
Ashe surprisingly didn't seem concerned about triggering the trap. She stopped beside him, panting slightly and helped him up. “Thog you need to go now. The way I came should be clear.”  
He rubbed his wrists, “Woah, hey. What about you? You're coming, right?  
Ashe wouldn't meet his eyes. “There were only two ways out of this for me from the start Thog. One was to ditch you and escape. I can't do that do that to you. I ran from my duty and it's time to face the piper.  
“That's not how that goes. Ashe-” He started.  
She cut him off, “Thog, you need to run now. You can't take this guy. **I'm** afraid of this guy.”  
“He seemed like a pushover to me. You and me together can take him. Or we can just get Harlocke to kidnap you back. It'll be trivial for her.” He began to worry. This wasn’t like Ashe.  
“I'm sorry Thog, even if you did hire Harlock there wouldn’t be a point. I'm a traitor. They don't want a traitor guardian. They're going to take it from me, the power, and give to a new guardian. The process is most likely going to kill me and if not…” Her face paled, she looked haunted. “ I'm going to wish it would have.” She turned to go pointing back the way she came, “The way out is clear. I'll see you lat-” She stopped, lip trembling, “Well… goodbye.” She walked away.  
He started after her. “What the fuck, you can't just say that and leave. Stop trying to be cool,” his voice cracked. “Don’t leave,” His voice stretched with emotion, “Don’t leave me.” He stopped in his track, heart thumping in his chest. Guilt suddenly clenched in his gut.  
The same words he tried so hard to forget echoed in his head, in someone else’s voice. “Don't leave me Thog! Please, don't leave”  
The words belonged to a close friend from his early days. He had always had a soft spot for this friend and had planned to confess after this last mission together. He wouldn’t cross that line with a coworker, but that person had planned to take a position in another company after that mission. The mission had gotten bungled and they both were running for their lives. Thog saw it and avoided it in time, but they hit a snap trap. Snapped closed on their leg, digging into their flesh, but not with enough force to sever it as a bear trap would. He was young, selfish, and he knew there was no way they could run even if he was able to get the trap off. He'd turned and ran. He waited at the meeting point for hours, but they never came. He never saw them again. He asked around at the other company but they never showed up. He could only draw one conclusion that haunted him for the rest of his life.  
“I can't do it again. I have to…. everything I could never say to you. I have to tell her.”  
He took off in the direction Ashe left in. Even if this guy was as powerful as Ashe made him out to be, he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t try to go after them. He couldn’t go back to the Nine Shrines and look Markus and Gregor in the face if he didn’t try. 

 

Markus, Gregor, Inien, and Harlocke finally made it to the shitty village and had immediately started looking for clues.  
Markus stood in front of one of the houses. “Wow, this is almost worse than Meadshire.” He gave the wall a gentle push and it collapsed like a house of cards. He grimaced and moved over to stand by Gregor.  
Gregor frowned, studying the battle scene, “I don't think any of this blood is Ashe or Thogs. These were just bandits.” He motioned to the pile of corpses.  
Inien sighed, “I'm sad I missed this fight. There's nothing like the feeling of just taking out scores of incompetent boobs.”  
Harlocke returned from surveying the area, “There are drag marks heading to the north. One of them got taken and it looks like the other pursued.” Her lips tightened, scowling even more than usual “If my guess is right, this asshole is totally copying me and kidnapped Thog to drag Ashe right into an anti-magic trap. Based on the bodies here, it couldn't have been more than an hour ago.”  
Inien smirked, “Your welcome. If I hadn't tagged along you'd still only be halfway here.”  
Harlocke started off, “Well let’s not waste any more time. If he likes my work so much, it’d be a shame if he missed the chance to experience it.”


	6. To Be Free

Ashe headed toward the center of the camp. She had noticed a large watchtower there and she figured that's where he would be waiting. He would have been able to see everything happening in and around the outpost. She steeled herself. It had taken her a long time to unteach herself being numb. It had been the only way she could deal with her duties as Guardian and she had found it was just as helpful dealing with Kelly. Now she settled into it like an old sweater. Didn't fit quite right but it'll do in a pinch. The hardest part was fighting off the pain from hearing Thog uncharacteristically call after her. He would be okay. He was tough, she'd never known him to be shaken by anything. He would be okay, right?

She waited under the tower. She knew she'd be waiting a bit. He always used to make her wait. His time was more valuable than hers and he used to remind her any chance he got. Another strike of hurt through the numbness. Anxiety started pushing through. She knew she was going to be chastised. She could imagine what he would say to her. She knew it was wrong, he was wrong. But a tiny part of herself still clung to those memories of old, before he showed his true colors. That Kelly had been the only thing that made her life as a guardian bearable. The part of her that clung to those memories believed the things he would say to her, believed he still cared for her. She was finding it hard to balance her logical side and her emotional side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. It would all be over soon. No more worries, nothing. She tried very hard not to think about everyone that would miss her. A clear thought suddenly pierced through the chaos in her mind, _why am I doing this? I can run away right now. _Heavy steps coming down the watchtower ladder immediately blew away any distractions. She blanked her face and her heart.__

__

__Thog caught up to Ashe fairly quickly. She had already found the Kelly from before, confirming his suspicions that he was indeed Meathian. He ducked around the remains of a building and watched, straining to hear what was being said._ _

__Ashe stood in front of Kelly, face emotionless. It was almost disturbing to Thog. Even her eyes seemed to have the life dimmed from them. It sent a chill down his spine._ _

__“So, ye decided it was useless to fight and gave in. That was smart of ye, fer once.” Kelly stood with his arms crossed, looking down at her condescendingly as if he were berating a child. The man had spoken carefully and calculated in front of the bandits. With just Ashe he slipped into a rough Meathian burr._ _

__Ashe’s face didn't change and she didn't say anything, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. From his vantage point, Thog could see a clenched white-knuckled fist betray her demeanor. He raised his eyebrows. She doesn't want this. So why is she doing it?_ _

__“What, no excuses? Do ye realize what ye've done to the island? The guardian goin’ missing in the midst of Alaranni coming to the island for trade. I don't know who ye think you are, but ye belong to me, ye belong to Meathe. It seems that's the one thing we could never teach ye”_ _

__The mask slipped more. She was trembling, knowing what was next.  
The slap resounded like a gunshot. Thog waited for her to lash back. The Ashe he knew wouldn't take that. But she just took it, as if she thought she deserved it.  
Thog itched to jump out and fight the guy now, but he wanted to observe him a bit more. He wanted to see if he could find anything to back up Ashe’s claim that this guy was powerful. She never said anything about any other guardians. The way this guy acted maybe he was a guardian to the guardian? Despite his numerous notes on her, he still felt like he didn't quite understand Ashes past. If he was being honest with himself, he was hoping she would be able to snap out of it and deal with this herself. Inien’s speech about enabling had run through his head about a dozen times since they left Onorant. He wasn’t really sure what the right thing to do for Ashe was anymore, but he knew damn well he’d murder this motherfucker before he let her disappear forever. He shook his head and brought his attention back to the two. 

__Kelly had been saying something, “-spared most of the bandits. Ye've gone soft. I knew ye'd never be a good guardian. A good guardian is merciless. A good guardian would have stayed and done as she's told. There was many an Alaranni sneakin’ past the borders we gave them to snoop around after ye left. Had to deal with a few of them myself.”  
As the berating continued, Thog suddenly recalled their return to Meadshire. Ashe, as he knew her, was normally pretty level-headed, but she had gotten deep into an almost bloodlust-y state once he gave the order to take out the guards. It was an event that impressed on Markus so much he wrote a goddamm book about it. Later Ashe had expressed that she would rather the talent she be known for not be murder. He was beginning to paint of vague picture of Ashe's past. A very grim picture. One that she had left a whole lot of murder out of when she opened up to them._ _

__

__Thog started out of his thoughts as Kelly grabbed her arm roughly and started off, Ashe stumbling to keep up “As soon as we get a new guardian trained we're cutting off those scum.”  
Thog, in the act of creeping closer to follow, barely heard Ashe mumble a question in a dead voice. Being with this guy seemed to bring out her Meathian accent as well, “Who's goin’ t’ be the next guardian?”_ _

__Kelly sneered at her, “Don't worry about it, I've decided your bloodline has run its course. Your mother was known for being a bit too free-spirited as it was. You, however, went past out of control and went straight to treasonous. I won't be needing you anymore as soon as I get back what belongs to Meathe. I do hope you've realized, we never wanted YOU back. Just what you stole from us.”_ _

__That comment seemed to spark something in Ashe. She dug her heels in. Kelly turned, startled. “No!” Ashe wrenched her arm away._ _

__Kelly’s brows furrowed, his voice dangerously quiet, “Excuse me?”_ _

__Ashe froze like a deer in the headlights, “I… um…” Kelly took a step toward her and she straightened, face full of all the anger she’d been holding back all these years, “ **I** stole from **you**? I never asked for this! None of you ever cared about me beyond what I could for you. Why do you think I left? Why do you deserve my protection?” her voice raised to a fevered pitch, words she had been thinking over and over for years finally making themselves heard. “How many times have I confided in you what using this does to me? How could you still make me use it?”_ _

__Kelly sighed, irritated. “Well, for one, most guardians would become more pacified and easier to control the more they use their powers. Why do you think every guardian has had arranged couplings? It's not just to make sure the best blood is mixed, it's our job to make sure the guardian stays serving Meathe’s best interests. I was doing a marvelous job of it. Since you seem to suddenly be so open now, I’m curious, what made you defy me?”_ _

__“Nothing suddenly made me do it. I had been thinking about it for a while. I hated everything about life in Meathe.” She laughed mirthlessly, “I actually have to thank you, back when we were younger, and you used to be genuinely nice to me, that was enough to keep me mostly okay with being the guardian. The more horrible things you said to me, the more I wanted to leave, I just didn’t think I could. But one night I happened to be feeling impulsive when I found the Alaranni cargo hold unguarded long enough for me to sneak onto their ship. “_ _

__Kelly’s jaw clenched. Suddenly he lunged at her. Expecting a hit she crossed her arms to block but instead he grabbed at her short sword, “Well if everything I’ve heard about you is right, you’re good at stabbin’ and magic. Now that you have neither, it doesn’t matter what you say or do at this point. You could take me if you had one or the other, but with nothing, I’m more powerful than you.” He threw the blade to the side. Thog’s eyes widened and he had to jump out of the way to avoid being skewered. Ashe, staring after the blade, noticed Thog. Shock crossed her face. Before she could react, Kelly had grabbed her again and started dragging her away._ _

__

__Thog finished reloading his gun and prepared himself. It was now or never. “This is for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person for you. I will be for her. For all of them.”_ _

__He popped out of cover and ran at Kelly, gun in one hand, short sword in the other. He took a shot, aiming wide, then dropped the gun. He missed, but more importantly the second of shock and confusion gave him time to catch up. Just as Kelly turned, Thog tossed the blade hilt first in Ashe’s direction and fell into him. Ashe had totally overinflated this guy's capabilities. This was a man who was used to manipulating people into doing what he wanted with his words and brute force. He may have been able to bully a group of bandits, but a practiced Alaranni brawler was another story. Thog beat the shit out of him.  
Ashe stood in shock, staring at the spectacle. The short sword clattered to her feet.  
Just as Kelly was recovering from the surprise attack enough to strike back, Ashe’s voice rang out making both fighters freeze, along with a sword tip pointed at Kelly’s neck, “Stop.” She motioned away. Thog dropped Kelly and stepped back. She stared down at him, her cheek still red from the slap. “Look at you. All this time,” her voice wavered and she swallowed, steadying herself, “All this time I built you up in my head as this unbeatable monster. You made me think I was powerless, worthless. I think I’m done listening to you. I ought to kill you, really. I'm sure you would rather die here and be remembered as a brave hero trying to rescue the runaway guardian.” She smirked at him, “But I'm not going to kill you.” As he opened his mouth to interject, she continued, sheathing her sword, “Not because I'm showing you mercy or anything. Instead, I'm going to let you go home and be remembered as the chieftain that failed to capture the guardian and led the island to ruins.”  
“Ye would doom us then? Innocent lives thrown away? If that thing ever finds us, you know after it kills us all it will come after you yes?”  
“It's been such a long time, do you really think whatever that was, if the story is even true, is still looking for a bunch of pirates that aren't even alive anymore? You're not afraid of a mystery creature, you're afraid of the rest of the world. Fight your own battles, I'm done doing it for you. Besides,” She grinned, “Now we both know, your best is nothing against my worst, and I don’t think you’ll find me at my worst again. You'll never take me back. Don't come looking for me again or else I won't be so merciful.” she turned her back, “Let's go Thog. Together.” She didn’t look back. 

__

__

__Back at the deserted entrance to the bandit camp Ashe leaned down, placing her hands on her knees and let out a big sigh of relief, “Gods I can't believe I just did that!” She turned to Thog, “Thanks for coming after me. I guess I was just so caught up. That guy… he was always really good at messing with my head. I kinda… forgot myself for a little bit there.”  
“You okay? You really scared me for a bit there.”  
She managed a smile, “You know, I think I'm finally going to be more okay than I ever was now. Inien was kinda right. I-” She stopped, finally noticing Thog’s bloodied shoulder. “Oh, Thog, you’re hurt.” She reached out to heal him.  
He pushed her hand away gently, “Don’t worry about it. It's not that bad.”  
She raised an eyebrow, “Looks pretty deep to me.”  
“I’ve had worse.”  
“Yeah, I noticed. But that doesn’t mean I can’t at least close it for you. Do you even have another shirt? Where’d you leave yours?”  
Thog shrugged, the movement making him wince, “If it's something you really want to do go ahead. I just didn’t want to be a burden. Especially after all that.” He gestured to the mostly destroyed outpost behind them.  
“Compared to that, one more little healing won’t hurt. It's fine Thog.” She reached for him again and this time he didn’t stop her. She looked out at grassy field around the destroyed camp, “Thog, do you mind if we just hang out a bit before going back?” 

He lit up a cigarette, “Eh, sure.” 

Ashe flopped into the thick grass and looked up at the sky. She drew a deep breath and blew it out, “It's kind of a weird feeling. I thought I was free the moment I left Meathe. But I've still been kinda shackled to my past because I didn't want to face the consequences of leaving. I've been dragging it around all the time and, “She looked over at Thog, grinning manically, “I just feel so…. I dunno, like I just dropped a huge weight off my back. Or I could fly or something grandiose like that. I hope I never forget this feeling.” 

Thog couldn't help but grin back at her, she was cute when she was happy, something he didn't get to see very often. The feeling made him hesitate. “Ashe there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, well all 3 of you but… anyway.”. He sat down next to her, puffing on his cigarette.  
“What is it Thog?” she looked up at him curiously. 

“Are you... embarrassed to be seen with me”

She pushed herself up.on her elbows and gave him a weird look, “Huh, Would have thought it would be us asking you that.” 

“I'm serious” he frowned. 

She lay back down, “Well if you'd asked me that at different points in my life, I'd have different answers. But let's be honest, you were the only person in Meadshire that I wasn't embarrassed to even talk to, even if I didn’t really like you much at the time. But after the whole incident at Meadshire and we brought you back to the Isles...well…” She paused a moment in thought. “The way I see it, the three of us together, me Markus and Gregor, are some kind of chaotic, almost destructive force that….. “ her eyes widened, “holy shit, natural disaster. ”  
They stared at each other and burst into laughter. They both lay back in the grass, belly laughing as they had never been comfortable with before.  
Lips twitching, she tried to say between giggles, “What I meant to say is, we seem to change the places we go and the people we meet be it for better or worse. I don't think we changed you. I think we brought out the better person that was already there. I really like that person.”  
He seemed relieved by the answer like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But not quite all of it. They were looking into each other's eyes, both still smiling from mirth.  
Thogs face reddened and he sat up. 

“Listen, Ashe, before anything else there's one last thing I need to tell you, this one just you. I've been keeping it a secret because I've been trying to keep things professional. I'm your boss, you're my middle manager, it's just not right. But I almost fucking lost you forever. I-” He frowned, trying to find the right words, “you're more to me than just an employee, more than a friend.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously, “Listen, if this weirds you out you can just pretend I never said anything and I'll do the same, everything will be normal.” He began drawing out his words, “ I just need to say that I...” he frowned, frustrated. He sighed and flicked his cigarette away, crushing it into the grass with his boot. “Nevermind, I guess I can't do it.” 

Ashe lay back silent, her own face reddening, “Its ok Thog. I think… I think I get what you were trying to say.” 

__

Thog chuckled and fell back into the grass again, “what a pair we make. Neither of us can-” he stopped, looking over at Ashe. She had reached over and grabbed his hand. She looked straight ahead, face pink. He looked back up at the sky, his own face reddening. He gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed back. They lay there like that in silence, neither one willing to break the moment. 

__

Following the path of destruction, the group quickly found the bandit outpost, Gregor in the lead. As the entrance came into view, he could make out two familiar shaped bodies lying in the grass. His heart skipped a beat. He broke into a run, ignoring the questioning shouts after him. The two bodies jumped and they scrambled to their feet. Gregor collared them both in a hug, “Don't do that, you guys. From far away, I thought…”  
Ashe patted him on the back in return. “Sorry, Gregor. Wait, what are you guys doing here?” She asked as the rest of the group caught up.  
“Well the plan was to save your ass but I guess it turns out you're not as incompetent as I thought” Harlocke seemed put out that everything was ok.  
Ashe blinked in surprise. “Harlocke? What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, your job's done. And I guess you finished this one before I could.” She frowned.  
Inien slung an arm around Harlocke, “Hey, how about I pay you with a few rounds of drinks once we get back. Honestly, I for one am glad Ashe had to deal with this herself.” She glared at Ashe, Markus, Gregor, and Thog collectively. “For once.” She steered Harlocke away and they continued their conversation. 

“Are you okay with her just giving drinks away?” Ashe raised an eyebrow at Thog.  
He shrugged in response. He looked at Markus, “Sorry guys, I fucked this one up. I should have listened to you Markus.”  
Markus shrugged, “Well, everything turned out ok, so I guess we're good. Didn't get paid though I bet… “  
Thog glanced behind him, “Well, there is an entire bandit camp to loot. With just what me and Ashe could carry I didn't think it was worth it to even bring it up, but with all of you…” Gregor ran off, eager to begin. 

Ashe brushed against Thog as she passed to follow Gregor, murmuring, “Let's leave it for now and talk about everything when we get back home. I need some time to think about…” she started gesturing towards where they left Kelly when she saw Inien and Harlocke, who had started to loot the moment they left the group, headed straight for the spot. “Harlocke wait, don't kill that one!” she ran off.  
Markus who heard everything with his tiefling ears, grinned at Thog.  
“What?”  
He grinned wider.  
“Fuck you Markus.  
“I'm just messing with you Thog.”  
We better get over there and help convince Harlocke not to kill that guy. Ashe kinda needs to know she took care of this one on her own.” They started heading over  
“No chance you're gonna fill me in on what happened are you?”  
“Nah, I'll let Ashe talk about it when she's ready.”  
“You're a good guy Thog”  
Thog shuddered “Please don't say that ever again.”  
Ashe and Harlocke appeared to be arguing, both ignoring Kelly. Harlock pushed Ashe away not so gently, “No Ashe, this isn't about you. He completely ripped off my plans.” She turned to Kelly, “Why did it work for you when mine didn't? What factor did you use that I didn't?” 

“ I tried to convince them it wasn’t worth it to hire you, I knew you’d never get the job done the way I could. You may have had inside information, but I know her in ways you possibly can't understand.” He glared at Ashe. “You might think you won, but I still have a hold on you and you know it. It’ll be there forever. You can’t-” 

“I have had enough of you.” The hand of moss and stone erupted into existence. She grabbed Kelly with it and pitched him away as hard as she could, harder than she had lobbed Markus.   
Inien whistled watching the speck in the distance disappear, “Damn that was a good throw. Do you think he made it all the way out to the ocean?”  
“At this point, I don’t really care anymore.” Ashe dismissed the hand and slumped, tired from using her power all day.  
“Wow, that guy was an asshole.” Harlocke grumped, “Why are all Meathians such terrible people?”  
Ashe started to glare at her but instead nodded in agreement.  
“Hey, am I the only one getting treasure here? There’s more than even I can carry, come on guys!” Gregor shouted from the distance. The group dispersed to loot before heading home. Harlocke found herself getting dragged along again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the idea that made me write this whole thing. I've had a few songs on my writing playlist for this that really shaped how this turned out.  
> For Ashe  
> To Be Free by Tonight Alive  
> I Defy by Tonight Alive  
> Paralyzed by Against the Current
> 
> Thog  
> #3 by Stone Sour  
> Best in Me by Sent by Ravens
> 
> Probably only one more chapter after this


	7. Epilogue

Back at the Shrouded Isles, Ashe found that she didn’t have to worry about awkwardly running into Thog before she was ready. He seemed to be doing his best to give her space. Whenever she would show up to the bar, he would excuse himself saying he had paperwork to do. Whenever they ran into each other in public he treated her as if the last couple days had never happened. She was a little impressed about how true to his word he was.   
She decided to spend the next week hanging out more with Markus, Gregor, and Kier. Nearly committing herself to a fate where she would have never seen her friends again really made her realize how much they meant to her. If they seemed surprised by how much she sought them out to do things together, they had the grace not to say anything. 

She spent her time learning how to knit from Gregor and showing Markus how to cook something other than pasta. Surprisingly, Kier and Inien had been hanging out and shooed her away whenever she tried to approach the workshop. 

One afternoon, she sat with Gregor and Dont under a tree. Gregor was knitting a tiny pigbat sweater, Dont was napping in the sun, and Ashe was making a wood carving. She’d had owls on her mind. She’d never perfected an owl carving to her liking and she had an urge to finally get one just right.   
She had been relating to him most of what had happened, leaving a few details out.   
“You seem a lot happier now Ashe. In Onorant it seemed like you were letting your past control you. I’m glad you were able to sort it all out.”  
“You know Gregor, it really was a good experience to be able to confront all of that.” She paused, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, “Is there anything you need to talk about?”  
Gregor smiled, “No, I’m happy as a clam. I don’t worry about the past. What's done is done. I put all my focus into the now and the future, things I can do something about, y’know?.”  
“It doesn’t seem that way at night. You have some pretty intense nightmares Gregor.”  
“The things I deal with in my sleep do not affect me when I’m awake. Your struggle with yourself bled into your life so bad it was affecting everybody. They are two completely different things.” He looked over at her with a calm expression but his eyes were dark, almost warning.  
“You can’t possibly be okay with having awful nightmares every night. From what Markus has said and from what I’ve seen, you thrash and scream-”  
“Ashe.” She stopped, hearing a quiet, controlled anger she had never heard from Gregor before, “I am okay. I have always been okay. I will continue to be okay. Please, just drop it.” He stood and walked away. Ashe blinked watching him go. Which one of us was he trying to convince?  
Dont, sleep disturbed from Gregor walking past, looked between Gregor and Ashe. She tilted her head and gave Ashe a questioning shriek.  
Ashe shrugged, “That guy’s a bigger bag of secrets than I was.”

 

Markus found her around the time she was nearly finished with her carving. Batty had run by some time ago and Dont had trotted off with her. Determined to finish the owl, she had stayed where she was, not noticing until looking up hearing Markus’ approach that the sun was beginning to set.  
“There you are Ashe, I’ve been looking for you.”  
“Oh, hey Markus. What’s up?”  
“Well, Kier, Inien, and I, have something we’ve been working on. It should be finished next week. It's partly a surprise for you, so you’re the first person we wanna show it to when it's done.”  
“Suddenly I’m unsure if I should be scared or not.”  
“No, its fine. Probably. Anyway, I’ve been meaning to catch you. I’ve been curious as to what happened when you and Thog went out. He wouldn’t tell me anything. Said it wasn’t his to tell.”  
“Oh I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that too. I was just telling Gregor earlier. By the way have you seen him lately, is he okay?”  
“Gregor? He seemed like he had something on his mind but he wasn’t upset or anything. Why, what happened?”  
“I was thinking about how happy it made me to actually face my past and I kind of pushed him a bit hard asking about his. You know, the nightmares and stuff? I was being a bit impulsive. Thinking about it now, that’s exactly how I was. I see how you guys were so frustrated with me.”  
Markus gave her a knowing look and sat down beside her, “Yeah that sounds about right. I think Gregor is just insanely good about pushing anything negative away. He doesn’t tend to react badly unless something is staring him in the face. You should have seen him after you left us in Onorant. I think that’s the most upset I’ve ever seen him. He acts like it doesn’t bother him, but I don’t think he could take it losing his third family. All we can really do is be there for him.”  
“And what about you Markus?”  
“Honestly, my future scares me more than my past does. You know, the whole demons getting my soul for eternity thing. But,” he waved his hand, “How can I enjoy the life I have now if I’m constantly worrying about that. I can’t do anything about it until the time comes, so...” He shrugged.”  
“I wish I could have that same kind of outlook. At least you know what happens in the end for you. There was a moment when I was convinced I had no way out from going back to Meathe that I was actually a little relieved it was going to be over.”  
“Alright, I think you’re gonna have to start at the beginning.”  
Ashe related the story again to Markus. She told him everything up until her talk with Thog at the gates.  
Markus whistled softly, “That’s kind of impressive. I know I’m a liar, but that guy takes it to a whole new level.”  
Ashe stopped carving and looked at her owl almost sadly, “Yeah, it got to a point where I wasn’t sure what was truth or not anymore. I kind of found myself falling into the same trap with Xin. I knew he was a bullshitter but I wanted to believe he was going to do what was right.” She nudged Markus with her elbow, “Thanks for not being that kind of liar. What do you think of this carving Markus?” She nicked one last finishing touch into a feather and handed it to Markus.  
He turned it over, inspecting it, “This is a lot nicer than most of your others.” He ran his fingers over the feathered patterns, “Actually, I think this might be your best one so far.” He grinned at her, “No lies, I promise.” He handed it back to her outstretched palm. She looked at it, a hint of a smile on her face. “If you’re not planning on doing anything with it, I have a nice spot on my mantle it could go.”  
“Sorry, I actually had someone I planned to give it to.” She tucked the carving into her pocket, stood, and brushed herself off, “It’s getting dark, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. Thanks for talking Markus.”  
He stood as well. “No problem. Goodnight.” He watched her go, frowning. She seemed to be heading for the bridge connecting the islands. He knew for a fact that instead of laying claim to a house, she chose to continue living in the tree she had carved out for herself on the Nine Shrines island. He grinned, thinking of one possibility. He burned with curiosity but he respected Ashe enough not to follow her to find out what she was up to. He whistled and headed off to the bar, figuring he’d hang out with Inien until closing time.

 

In the middle of juggling making dinner and doing paperwork, Thog frowned in annoyance hearing a knock on the door. He set his papers in a neat pile and went to answer it. His glare immediately changed to surprise when he saw it was Ashe.  
“Is this a bad time?” she asked. He shook his head and stepped back to let her in.   
“I was in the middle of making dinner if you want some, there should be enough to share.” He moved back to his cooking.  
She settled in a seat at the table, “I didn’t know you could cook Thog.”  
He shrugged, “I learned how to cook in Meadshire if that tells you anything. Only job I ever had that didn't have an employee cafeteria or something. You learn to make something out of whatever you have and just hope its edible.” He glanced at her suspiciously, “Wait, what did you eat?”  
“Oh, I would leave on my days off to that forest a few miles out to hunt and forage. Nothing at the employee store was ever really edible. I figured everyone else did that too or something.”   
He blinked at her, “I don’t know what to say to that besides I’m incredibly jealous you had real food that whole time.” He shrugged, “Don’t think any of the rest of us could hunt or forage if our lives depended on it anyway.” He reached into the cupboard and drew out another bowl. Ashe suddenly realized he had already had two bowls on the counter. Before she could ask who the third bowl was for she heard a scratching from the back door. She watched, mouth open, as a small black and white spirit scrambled through a tiny flap installed at the bottom of the door. Charoth began to scurry over to Thog, but when he saw Ashe, he made a beeline for her.  
Thog set the three bowls on the table, “Yeah, I eventually gave up throwing that thing out in a shoe box. He’ll show up now and then to beg for dinner.”  
Ashe looked from Thog to the back door again. None of the houses had back doors or fenced in yards. Thog had had that door installed so he could have a private backyard to himself. She wanted to point out as much but instead asked another question on her mind, “So, what do you have out there anyway? And now that I think about it, how does Charoth get over that giant fence of yours?”  
Thog shrugged, sitting down, “I’ll bet he’s dug a hole under it. I actually have a vegetable garden out there.” He gestured at the meat and vegetables in the bowls, “That’s where these came from. Luckily he doesn’t dig anything up or I’d throw him out”  
Charoth clambered up onto the table and raised a hand to grab the food with, then looked up at Thog, who raised an eyebrow at him. Charoth tilted his head a moment, considering. He reached over to grasp the fork on the table beside him. Thog nodded and Charoth tucked in. Ashe couldn’t help but smile.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, that's just… really sweet.”  
Surprisingly, Thog was frowning. His eyes hardened, fist clenched. Ashe was about to ask if he was alright when he spoke up, voice almost too quiet to hear,“You should say no.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t…. I kinda said those things in the heat of the moment. You deserve someone better. Rather, I don’t deserve someone like you.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I’m scum. I fucking sold you into slavery once. How could you love someone like that? How can you forgive that?”  
“ Thog…. That's all in the past. You were different then. I knew you then and I know you now. I know you’re a heartless bastard but I also know that’s not all there is to you. You’re more than just greed and cynicism. Okay this is sounding terrible, but what I’m trying to say is I like you for who you are, all of it. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t be here right now. I probably would have just blown you off forever. I want to say yes.”  
He put his head in his hands, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
“Honestly I don’t really either. We can figure this out together.”  
He gave her a tiny smile, “Thanks for believing I’m worth something.”   
She smiled back, “Same to you.” 

 

 

 

The next week, Inien, Gregor, and Markus sat together at a table. Gregor knitting something, Markus writing a new manuscript, and Inien sitting between them was nursing a drink. She was watching Ashe and Thog heading to his office together and talking about the next job Thog was looking at taking up. Her face soured as they disappeared. She looked between Markus and Gregor her frown deepening, “Am I the only one noticing this? This whole last week those two have been inseparable.”  
Gregor looked up, “What, Ashe and Thog? Yeah she's been pretty middle mangage-y lately. Getting a hang of it I guess. Good for her.”

Inien spared him a withering glance and went back to glaring at where the pair had disappeared, “They're fucking.”

Markus chimed in, “Oh yeah big time.”

Inien turned to him. “Thank you Markus. Glad I'm not the only one that picked up on that.”

Gregor set his knitting down, “How are you guys getting this? They've just been doing business.”

Inien snorted, “Yeah they have.”

Gregor stood, “I could go in there right now and I bet they're just talking.”

Inien grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back down, “It's really better that you don't.”

Markus set his pen down, “Gregor, have you noticed that both of them have been significantly more cheerful?”

Gregor nodded.

“Now when have you ever known Thog to be the cheerful type?”

“Oh.” Gregor frowned, “Thank you Inien.”

Inien released her grip on his sleeve and patted his shoulder, “Anytime buddy. Markus, it’s about time, go see if Kier is ready. I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave.”

Markus nodded and got up to leave.

 

About an hour later, Inien caught Ashe as she was leaving and sat her down at the big table in the bar, “So, as you know, I’ve been working with Markus and Kier on a special project and we wanted you to be the first we show it to.”

Ashe narrowed her eyes, “I almost feel like I should walk away right now.”

She started to stand but Inien gripped her shoulder and pushed her back down, “It's not bad I promise. Oh good, here they are.”

Markus and Kier burst into the bar, both grinning excitedly like children. Both of them held something behind their backs. They shuffled sideways over to the table, keeping their backs out of Ashe’s view. She raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Kier, why don’t you start us off?” Markus pitched.

“Oh I’m so glad you asked Markus.” Kier beamed. “Now Ashe, as you know, we run a bar here. And what is a bar without its own special brand of booze!”

Ashe moved to stand up again, but Inien was gripping her shoulder even tighter, “Hear him out all the way through first.”

“Well, Markus showed me some books that apparently my dad left me. Oh I’m not upset about that at all by the way, don’t worry.” He laughed and both Markus and Ashe exchanged glances, unsure if there was sarcasm behind it or not. “Anyway.” Kier brought the item out from behind his back and set it on the table with a flourish. “Introducing the very first batch of Nine Shrines own Fog Apple Extract!”

“Well I wouldn't say first. Took forever to get it right.” Inien muttered.

Ashe stared at the bottle before her. She looked back up at Markus and Kier’s beaming faces.

“We wanted you to be the first to taste the official version before we pitched it to Thog.” Markus grinned, a real grin this time, not his salesman grin. “Don’t worry I already tried it to make sure it wasn’t… uh….dangerous.”

Inien brought out some cups from behind the bar and started pouring a small cup for Ashe and shots for everyone else except Gregor. 

Ashe lifted the cup, tears catching her throat, “Guys, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Cheers.” They all lifted their cups and downed them. The taste was different than any other fog apple extract she’d had before. It was still smooth, crisp, and absolutely flavorful, but there was a special quality to it she couldn’t place. She wondered if any humans who made the stuff before had put such care into the recipe, making it for someone they truly cared about. She looked up at Kier in shock. This is what he had always wanted. To make something wonderful for his friends. Warmth blossomed in her stomach unrelated to the alcohol. For the first time in a long, long time, maybe even for the first time ever, she felt truly happy, she felt truly loved. She realized, finally, she found what she had always wanted as a young, lonely girl. Meathe was her home no more, if it ever truly had been. She found a home here, among friends. All her worries and anxieties over what would happen to her in the future suddenly didn’t seem so terrible. She had so many wonderful friends to lean on. Tears pricked her eyes. She stood and pulled the four into a hug, which Inien squirmed out of while the other three leaned in. “Thank you guys. So much.”

“Wow, was it that good?” Kier asked, beaming.

“Yeah, it really was.” She sniffed.


End file.
